1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer hitch step assembly and more particularly relates to a trailer hitch step assembly which is movable between an operative position and a folded stowed position. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a trailer hitch step assembly wherein the steps thereof are positioned rearwardly of an extended or lowered tailgate of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Campers and tents have been designed for placement in the box of a pickup truck. In some cases the rearward end of the camper or tent is positioned at the forward side of the tailgate of the truck. When the rearward end of the camper or tent is positioned at the forward side of the tailgate, the tailgate must be opened to enable a person to gain access to the camper or tent. When the tailgate is in the open position, it is difficult for a person to climb over the horizontally disposed tailgate. In many cases, the rearward end of the camper or tent is positioned on the open tailgate of the truck. When the rearward end of the camper or tent is positioned on the open tailgate, it is difficult for a person to step or crawl onto the tailgate to gain access to the camper or tent.
Many types of vehicle steps have been previously provided but the prior art vehicle steps are not positioned at the rearward end of an open tailgate. Additionally, to the best of inventor's knowledge, no one has previously provided a folding step assembly which is secured to the truck hitch receiver with the step assembly being capable of being folded for storage or transport by the truck.